


Mindless Searching

by sugarlevels



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, i just really needed some baal/nezha, two really shy idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlevels/pseuds/sugarlevels
Summary: Just what was Nezha searching for?





	Mindless Searching

"Jeez, we're not getting _anywhere_!" Medusa whined, wincing as she stumbled back into a battle stance, her left hand clutching onto a swollen bruise on her opposing forearm.

Baal tsked, nearly taking a hit to the chest from Nezha's deadly spear if he hadn't leapt back in time. "I know that much," he huffed in reply, grimacing as he strummed his guitar-- its strings dull and out of tune from the excessive amount of energy he used. Damn.

Although the two earth primals arrived to Lumacie in order to further their searches for their lost siblings, they didn't expect for any disturbances besides the typical monsters that roamed the island and, of course, the primal who guarded the overgrown territory, Yggdrasil (although they highly doubted she would attack them).

Never would they have expected to be interrupted during their chat next to the murky waters by another Astral creation-- one who was reeking of blood and absolute war. And upon seeing both Baal and Medusa, he promptly introduced himself as Nezha before unleashing his crimson spear upon them.

And thus, here they stood now-- both earth primals struggling to even stand whilst the wind primal casually floated a few inches above the green terrain-- the blades of grass beneath him burnt to a smoldering black from the swirls of flames accompanying his feet. "What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he twirled his spear, genuine curiosity laced in his dusty blue gaze. "From your presences alone, you two reek of power. I thought I'd have some fun sparring against both of you, but instead I find that you're both impeccably out of sync with each other."

"Urgh! _Shut up_!" Medusa yelled, "I never signed up for this from the beginning!"

"Stop your yapping," Baal winced, gritting his teeth together, "you're going to kill me before we even scratch him."

"Ho?" Nezha hummed, raising a brow. "... I see now. Although I did find it odd that two primals would be together, it seems that you two are far from partners in battle." His gaze softened in just the slightest-- such a minuscule action that Medusa was unaware of, but Baal noticed (as skeptical as he was), "perhaps the only duo capable of performing such flawless motions were that pair of sisters. Family cannot be broken quite easily, after all." He closed his eyes, discarding the distant memory before opening them once more-- wide and stricken with a newfound energy as a wide grin spread across his lips. "I'll make your deaths quick for your efforts, however. Prepare yourselves!"

And although Baal took upon another battle stance, his crimson eyes narrowed in confusion at Nezha's words, " _sisters_...? From the War...?"

Medusa exchanged a glance with her friend, before her brown gaze went to the ground, frantically searching for something in her thoughts. And, alas, before Nezha could lift his spear once more and reign havoc upon the overgrowth, Medusa whipped her head up to meet the wind primal's gaze. "By sisters d-do you mean... Stheno and Euryale?" She asked, voice weak yet hoping.

Nezha's eyes widened, promptly lowering his divine spear as he slowly processed Medusa's words. Though, it didn't take him long to come to a conclusion, as the burning flames upon his feet dissipated into the air and he planted himself back onto the ground, a small smile plastered on his lips. "Ah, I understand now. Your presence in particular stood out to me-- are you perhaps related to them?"

"I-I am! I'm their younger sister, and the best one at that!" A smirk stretched across Medusa's lips, "if you fought against Stheno and Euryale, I bet you were totally beat! Nobody can beat the gorgon sisters!"

Baal winced; he didn't know about Nezha's restraints, but he hoped that Medusa didn't go too far with her words.

... Although, that was quite rare.

However, much to Baal's (embarrassing) relief, Nezha merely chuckled. "No, unfortunately I wasn't in a state to fight against them both. In fact, they were the ones who saved me when I was at the verge of death." The primal beast let go of his crimson weapon, letting it be engulfed by strips of clear wind before it disappeared into the air-- an act of peace. "I apologize for my rudeness. It seems I have no right to attack their younger sister when they saved me all those years ago," he blinked, "if I may ask, where are they now?"

Medusa froze, her eyes going downcast. "That's..."

Seeing as the gorgon wasn't going to continue with her words, Baal took this chance and stepped in. "We don't know," he hummed, "they disappeared near the end of the War. She's been searching for them ever since."

"... I see. Millenniums worth of searching, hm?" Nezha murmured.

"I-I don't care how long it takes me!" Medusa yelled out abruptly, "I... As long as I find them, I don't care! I'll keep on searching until I find Stheno and Euryale again!"

Nezha chuckled, that same pained expression from before dancing in his dusty blue gaze-- making Baal narrow his eyes in suspicion, "such admiration, I like it." Turning his head, Nezha smirked at the other earth primal. "And are you searching for them as well?"

"... No," Baal replied, "I'm searching for something else. However, as we have similar goals in mind, we've agreed to assist each other-- as much as it pains my ears to listen to her resonance."

" _Hey_! Baal!"

Nezha chuckled, closing his eyes. "It is quite odd, but understandable," he paused, "... in that case, I shall accompany you both as well."

Medusa's eyes widened, "h-huh!? Wait a minute here...!"

"I too am looking for something," the wind primal hummed, "additionally, it shall act as my apology to both you and your sisters for my sudden rudeness. I'm sure you wouldn't mind having another pair of eyes in your journey, yes?"

Baal's gaze narrowed, " _Medusa_..."

The gorgon blinked once, twice, before sighing out loudly. " _Jeez_ \-- this would've been so much easier if you said something before attacking us. Fine, fine! You can join us!"

Ah, there goes Baal's sanity.

"I'm happy to come along," Nezha nodded, smirking. "I've already introduced myself as Nezha. May I ask for your names as well?"

"I'm Medusa-- and you better remember it as the youngest of the gorgon sisters!"

"... Baal."

"Pleased to meet you both. Now, where shall we continue our quest?"

~~~

Years had passed since that first meeting-- that first meeting with the wind primal who could control both the vast breeze and the smoldering flames. And although Baal had his doubts the first few years of them being together, he eventually came to trust that Nezha had no bad intentions-- in fact, Baal even began to _enjoy_ Nezha's company whenever they so crossed paths, even when they weren't searching for their desires.

Did he question these feelings? Not quite. Although it was rare for him to trust someone in a mere handful of years, Nezha-- although battle-driven as he was-- seemed to have slipped through Baal's cold exterior somehow. And even when Baal questioned Nezha as to why he stayed particularly close to him, Nezha merely shrugged and voiced how Baal seemed intriguing enough.

Somewhat crazy and excitable as Nezha was... Baal admitted that his resonance wasn't so bad to listen to.

It seemed like the wind primal calmed down in recent years as well, as the former told Baal that he had taken up skydweller hobbies and pastimes such as reading. He would often chat with Baal and tell the latter about the strangest things the humans did, and-- more often than not, embarrassing as it was for Baal to admit-- they would end up laughing about it all.

Though, Baal supposed he shouldn't be looking back on his thoughts about Nezha, seeing as though he was in the midst of a battle with some rather aggressive monsters roaming around the forest. But seeing as the said wind primal stood back-to-back with him, spear in hand and a smirk upon his lips, Baal automatically recalled those distant memories from all those years ago.

"Your tune's off," Nezha teased, swiping at a handful of monsters with his weapon. "What's wrong?"

Baal hummed, softly plucking at the strings of his guitar as the ground rose up and pierced through the rabid beasts. "Nothing to be concerned over," he replied.

Though, as if the fates wanted to contradict his words, Baal took a misstep and fell into Nezha's blazing attack range. And before the wind primal could stop the swing of his spear, Nezha's flames engulfed the gravel pathway-- grazing Baal's cheek in the process.

It was certainly a wound that hurt, but nonetheless, it was something minuscule and could be easily healed with his regenerative abilities.

However, it seemed like that wasn't the case for his wind primal friend.

As the monsters crumbled to the ground in specks of red and black, Nezha promptly fast-walked towards Baal, lips formed in a tight line. "Are you okay, Baal?" He asked, an armoured hand reaching up to take Baal's chin, turning the latter's head.

"I-I'm fine..." Baal muttered in response, surprised at the sudden action.

Nezha paused before sighing, "am I to believe you aren't worrying over something after this?"

"Yes," Baal hummed, brushing aside Nezha's hand before stepping away. His gloved hand glided across the silver strings of his instrument, plucking a simple rhythm that eased the burning sensation upon his pale cheek. Although he couldn't heal himself and had to leave it to his regular regeneration abilities, the least he could do was get rid of the burn.

Though, it seemed Nezha was still concerned-- for his brows remained creased the entire time he was watching Baal. And before the wind primal could open his mouth, Baal interrupted, "don't apologize-- it was my misstep." He turned away, not wanting to bicker any longer with Nezha as he strode through the forestry-- alone until he heard the approaching footsteps of his companion before the latter came up next to him, matching his pace.

"I'm not very convinced," Nezha continued, and Baal winced-- his attempted diversion didn't work, it seems.

"Nezha, I-"

Nezha ignored him, and instead turned his attention to their surroundings. Although pitch black the night was, that didn't matter quite as much to primals such as themselves. After all, being made as weapons during the War, something such as night vision was common amongst them-- as the blackened sky was more than a welcoming opportunity for battles to break loose under the stars. As such, Nezha quickly found a rather tall and sturdy tree amidst its brethern, taking Baal's hand into his own before kicking up his feet-- which prompted Baal to hesitantly follow his lead in floating in the air. Nezha smiled at this as he led his companion to a tall branch, taking a seat upon the wood and gently easing Baal into the spot next to him. Casting a glance at the star littered sky, Nezha turned back to his earth companion before speaking, "so?" He asked, plain and simple.

Baal glanced away, far too shy and-- quite frankly-- embarrassed that he was even recalling those past memories in the midst of a battle. So, instead, he mustered up an answer that was partially the truth, but also a lie. "You've always avoided answering Medusa when she asks--"

"--As to what I'm searching for?" Nezha finished for Baal, and the latter nodded in affirmation. The wind primal hummed, his dusty blue eyes going to their still intertwined hands (Baal hadn't even noticed they were still like that). "I could ask the same from you. Even after all these years now, you haven't told me what you're searching for either."

Baal blinked. _He hasn't?_

Nezha chuckled at his expression, "an answer for an answer-- sounds fair, doesn't it?"

"... Fine," Baal sighed, averting his crimson eyes from Nezha and instead to the dark abyss of the sky. "I'm looking for my sister."

" _Sister_?" Nezha repeated, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Baal nodded, "however, I know not of what she looks like, and only that she exists. Even so, I will continue to search for her-- my life will have no meaning otherwise. For us primal beasts, fighting in the War was our only purpose. And now that it's been finished for years, most of us have resorted back into our cores to rest for the next few millenniums. In fact, I would be one of those few had I not known about my sister, or even had one."

Baal turned his gaze back to Nezha to find the wind primal staring right back at him. Immediately finding the situation uncomfortable, Baal was about to turn away when his companion spoke up, "... _family_."

"What?"

"It sounds selfish, doesn't it? But I desire to find a family," Nezha chuckled softly, taking his turn to gaze upon the glittering moon. "Medusa's looking for her sisters, and you're looking for your younger sister. Those things are things I cannot obtain, but I can do my best to look for it."

" _Look for a family_...?" Baal hummed.

"I believe I would've been quite different had I had a sibling," Nezha mused, "perhaps I wouldn't be as blunt or boring. Or maybe I would've been able to control my abrupt emotions when it comes to battle." His eyes softened, in that same way they always do when he feels sad-- as Baal had discovered. And thinking about it now, Nezha did the same thing back when they first met.

All this time, _this_ was what Nezha had longed for?

"... I believe the current you is far more better than the one you just described," Baal started, making Nezha turn his blue gaze to him. "I can speak for both Medusa and I when I say this, but you are far from boring. Blunt, yes-- but you certainly aren't a regular maniacal primal beast."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Nezha laughed.

Baal sighed, mustering down the pink emerging upon his cheeks, "I suppose so. However, concerning your state when in battle, I believe that's what makes you stand out. It's nowhere near a flaw in your core-- simply just a part of you that we've all come to accept. Although, I do find it annoying when you waltz into our conversations drenched in blood-- at least clean up after yourself first," he grimaced.

Nezha blinked once, twice, before letting out a string of chuckles that soon turned into laughter-- such a pure and carefree laughter that made Baal freeze in place and for a bright red to bloom upon his pale visage. However, the wind primal soon regained whatever composure he had left, his free hand coming up to his face to wipe away an amused tear. "Baal, you say the strangest things sometimes," he hummed.

"... I believe you're the strange one here, Nezha," Baal sighed out loudly.

"... Are you not scared of me?"

"What?"

Nezha hummed, leaning over to rest his head against Baal's shoulder-- the latter becoming rigid at the action. "Every primal feared me during the War," he started, "I flew through the battlefield, slaughtering every single thing I could see without an ounce of hesitation in my swings. It was only until I came to a point where I was so intent on killing everything in sight that I lost track of my dire situation and found myself surrounded. It was then that Medusa's sisters saved me-- even when they knew my history, they still protected me and told me to stay safe afterwards," he chuckled, "I thought it was unbelievable at first. You could say my views changed after that encounter, but that didn't change every other primals' views of me."

"... You're nowhere near scary," Baal sighed, feeling Nezha freeze at his words. "Compared to Medusiana, you're practically nothing. You're simply a wind primal who can use fire, a crazed bookworm, and the absolute worst at making first impressions."

Nezha laughed again, a lopsided grin plastered upon his lips. "I see, I think I understand now. It seems what I was searching for was here all along."

Baal quirked a curious brow up, watching as Nezha sat up straight once more. "What are you going on about now?"

The wind primal smiled, "nothing at all."

Nezha leaned forward, and before Baal could comprehend his blunt actions, he felt a pair of lips press against the wound on his cheek. They lingered for a moment longer before Nezha retreated, smirking at Baal's flustered expression. "I read that this was a way to show affection amongst the skydwellers," he hummed out, returning to his place on Baal's shoulder.

The earth primal was silent, still in absolute shock over his companion before he let out a frustrated sigh, " _idiot_..."

However, Baal couldn't exactly say that he didn't like it.

And on the other hand, Nezha supposed that he only partially told the truth.

He didn't think that Baal would take _"love"_ as kindly as he did with _"family"_.

**Author's Note:**

> I... just really wanted some Baal/Nezha after Primal Resonance and also not getting them as playables after the event ;;w;; Please excuse my bad writing at 2am-
> 
> I love them. Please, Cygames, release them.
> 
> (Just to clarify, Nezha initially mistakens his wish for love for family-- he specifically wants affection, or at least some form of care from another being ;u; He v v much likes Baal though huehue-)


End file.
